My Wild Pony
by SakuraSamuraiGirl
Summary: There is a wild pony living in the Everfree Forest. Mission: Reintroduce it to pony society.


SakuraSamuraiGirl

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

My Wild Pony

* * *

My Little Pony: Friendship is magic belongs to Hasbro.

* * *

Monster

 _1,000 years ago_ …

The world was dark. It wasn't always like this. There was a time when the world was perfectly balanced between the Alicorn Princesses, Celestia and Luna. Until Luna the Alicorn Princess of the Night grew resentful of her sister's light. In her resentment, she had refused to lower the moon to make way for sun. Celestia had used words to talk sense to her younger sister. Her words did not reach her and the darkness to transformed Luna to something darker.

During this time, ponies were struggling as they live in the reigning darkness. Without the light of the sun, their crops were died. Added to it, monster and creatures that had hidden away from the sun had stalked out of the deepest, darkest pits of Equestria and were traveled to farther parts of the land that they had never ventured to and preyed on animals and even tastier prey, ponies. It was a terrifying time to live in.

* * *

A creature wakes up in this darkness. The ever-full moon looms over the land, giving what little light it could give, so it blinks several times his pupils to widen and peer through the dark. With a snort, it stood to its four cloven feet. Its mind was at a blank at first then it felt the emptiness of its stomach. It was hungry. Tilting back its head, it stuck out its reptilian tongue to sense the air. With another flicker of its tongue it follows the scent. From a distance there were lights glowing. The lights came from the lamps of a very small village. The lamps burn desperately to keep away the darkness. No-pony was outside. The creature flicks its ears. The quietness made it nervous. Its stomach however rumbles making it hiss in pain. Hunger overrules nervousness. Flickering its tongue it smells something sweet and dry. The scent leads to a small storehouse, barely standing. It was reinforced with scraps of wood creaking weakly at the slightest breeze. There was food inside. The creature presses against the weak wood, searching for an entrance. The storehouse groans and complains against its strength. Snorting in annoyance, it rears up and with its front hooves bashes through one of the walls. Climbing through the hole, it swivels its head about searching for food. It was practically empty except for a small pile of hay. Trotting into it, it buries its snout into the hay. It was dry and tasted like dust with a hint of sweetness. Its stomach purrs with satisfaction. There was a creak and the creature jerks alert. Crouching down over the hay it curls back its lip and snarls.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

A stallion pony peers through the darkness holding a lamp in his one of his hooves. Slowly, the stallion walks through the door. He gasps when he heard the hiss. Raising the lamp higher its beams light farther back and finds the intruding creature. The pony's mouth fell open.

"What in Equestria?!"

The creature looked like a pony but it wasn't. Its body was a long as a snake, glittering stone-white scales on top of white-gray fur. A long whip-like tail lashes in front of the creature acting as a small barrier between itself and the pony. Cold, gray reptilian eyes narrow to thin slits in aggravation and the light. The lip was curled back showing off is gleaming white fangs. What completed its unnatural appearance was the curved-back horn. In his shock the stallion drops the lamp. Oil splashes everywhere and is lit by the flames. Flames rise up and reach out towards the creature. The creature rears onto its hind legs and lunges over the flames. In front of the stallion, the creature bows its long, thick pony-neck and swings its horn up, catching the stallion across his chest ripping up and through his neck and across his face. The stallion yells as he is tossed over the creature's back. Voices and noises come from the other homes. Ponies hurry to the fire carrying pails of precious water to save the storehouse of their food. There were cries and screams of horror at the sight of the creature and the stallion curled at its hooves bleeding in pain.

"It's a monster!"

"Another monster!"

"MONSTER!"

The creature roars over the voices making the ponies leap away. The creature bursts into a run then lifts all four hooves close to his body and flew away into the darkness. Once the creature was gone, the ponies scrambled to save their food and to tend to the wounded stallion. The wounded stallion glares through the darkness where the creature had disappeared into, fires of rage in his eyes.

The creature landed onto its hooves once away from the hot, burning lights and the noise. The voices of the ponies however still rung through its ears, he shakes his head and flicks his ears. He does it a second time.

' _MONSTER_!'

Licking its lips it went in search for water. It took a few hours to find a near-dry pond. A puddle of lake water surrounded by half-dried mud that the creature galloped through without a thought. It swallows up the water deeply. Just as he was hungry, he was in great thirst. Once it was quenched, it stares at its reflection. It takes in its appearance. His face was a like a pony, but was it was stockier muzzle and its eyes were very much different.

' _MONSTER_!' repeats in its mind.

The creature snorts and distorts its image as it returns to drinking.

The creature wanders through the darkness for many, many nights. Food was scarce, very scarce as without sunlight, plants and crops were dying. Finding fruits and vegetables to eat was becoming dangerous as it made the creature go into pony settlements in search of food. Ponies found his appearance unsettling. Some ran away leaving him free to eat what little crop he could find. Most were desperate to keep their food and try to scare or fight him off. The creature was stronger than they were using its strength and displaying its ferocity mostly to run ponies off.

After one raid and it was gone, ponies made inventory.

"It was a large beast! It ate a good amount…we'll have to be very careful in sharing what we have left with every pony."

"What was that thing?" asks a mare.

"I…I don't know…it…it looked like a pony…"

Another stallion shook his head, shaking in his hooves, "THAT was no pony! Only a monster!"

"Monster, you say?"

A stallion in light armor and leather padding walks amongst the ponies. He was tattered and weather-worn with a hood over his muzzle with a lamp in his mouth. One of the ponies lifts lantern and tries to get a better look at the newcomer's appearance.

"Who are you stranger? If you're looking for food…we have little to share with you."

The hooded pony sets his lamp down. "It's fine. I'm not here to scavenge your food. I'm hunting down a monster."

Looking over the pony's shoulder, he notes the damage and the disrupted food that was being gathered by the other ponies. Moving past him he takes his lamp and observes closer. He sees the scratch marks and cloven-hoofed tracks about.

"Finally caught up," the stallion growls under his breath.

The creature was irritated. Hunger was affecting its mood. Food vegetation was getting less easy to find. It was also becoming hazard to encounter ponies. They were fighting for survival as well and they were getting braver in their desperation to keep their food. The creature didn't want to deal with that any longer. It was time for change of location. Its ears perk up as it heard a rustling sound. A rabbit hops out of a dry brush. Drool gathers and drips from the creature's fangs. It was time for a change in diet. He could feel a part of him that was eager for something tastier and filling. It crouches to the ground and stalks slowly. The rabbit doesn't pay attention to its surprising. To invested to scrap up something to eat. Soon that won't be its concern any longer. With a lunge, the creature pounces onto the rabbit. The rabbit shrieks as its body is crushed between the creature's sharp canines.

"You really are monster!"

Hissing over his meal, the creature glares at the hooded pony. Its eyes glare in warning. The pony pulls out a sword with his teeth and charges. The creature snarls through its meal. It stands it ground as the pony bears down on him and swings the sword. The blade sparks against the hard scales of the creature's tail. The creature spins away from the deflected blade and knocks the pony off his hooves over with a tail spin. The pony rolls back on to his hooves. The blade moves from his mouth to his hooves allowing the pony to stand on his hind legs. The pony attacks the creature again. The creature continues to defend against its challenger. The pony growls in frustration as he tries to stab onto the creature, but its scales were as tough as a dragon's! A great rumble erupts out from its throat. The creature was tired of dealing with this pony. It drops the rabbit and breathes in deep from its nostrils. A flash of light nearly blinds the pony. He blocks with his sword. The sword is dropped on the ground as the pony yells and looks down on his hooves. The metal shoes that protect his hooves were melted and the fur around them was singed. Looking downing on his sword, the blade had been melted down to the hilt. The pony trembles as he looks up at that creature over him making his hood fall away from his, revealing a scar down his muzzle and neck. The backdrop of the wicked full moon beamed behind the creature's head as if offering support. Its muzzle was stained heavy of rabbit's blood. Eyes glowed through the darkness. Those terrible fangs that had taken life draw near. The pony closes his eyes and waits for the end. Hot breath stings his ears and a terrible growl drums through them. Suddenly, the air is cold. Opening his eyes, the pony found he was left alone. It was gone along with its meal. Fear turns from shock to anger, the pony yells in frustration into the night.

"Monster! I swear that I will hunt you until my last dying breath! And if I die before you, I swear that my descendants will track you down. You're a monster! And monsters are to be cut down, you hear me, you monster?! Monster! Monster! MONSTER!"

The rabbit is devoured, bones and all in a quiet place. The creature grooms its hooves, face and licks its long, long tongue over its scratched scales. The sword had nicked rather close to its unprotected furry underside. It snorts. It was no longer safe to be out in the open. Even in the dark of the eternal night. It was time to find itself safe territory where it could be free to hunt and live. Curling into a tight coil, the creature rests.

' _Monster! Monster! MONSTER_!'

The creature snorts and falls asleep.

Traveling through Equestria was a grueling journey. The creature wandered through many intense environments, from the dry, cool deserts to the colder than usual north. It encountered all sorts of dangerous wildlife and creatures such as other hungry predators and hungrier, bigger monsters. The creature became infamous amongst pony kind. It was constantly on the run, as the scarred pony pursued him relentlessly. The pony became a famous monster hunter. He went after monsters between hunting down his enemy, saving struggling pony villages.

Bullheart the Monster Hunter gained followers that were determined to hunt down monsters and helped him to find the monster that scarred him. Bullheart started a family with one of his followers and they were trained to hunt and fight monsters.

A great shift finally came over Equestria as Princess Celestia had no choice but deal with her sister. No. Princess Luna was no longer the sister she knew and loved. She had become an entirely different pony. Luna had become Nightmare Moon. Using the Elements of Harmony, Celestia defeated Nightmare Moon and imprisoned her within the moon. The moon was put away to make way for the sun. After so long, light and warmth returned to the land! Monsters and other creatures of darkness, scrambled away from the open to return from the dark depths from wince they came.

The creature that resembled a pony didn't flee from the light. It actually was relieved to feel the sun on its scales. It was a welcome change. When the sun returned to Equestria, it had finally come onto a place that felt right to it. It was a forest, dark and green. It was unkempt, untouched by pony hooves, for the most part. It had at one point housed the alicorn princesses, but it was left behind during Nightmare Moon's reign of darkness allowing the Everfree to reclaim the great plot of land and its castle. It was wild and free. For years, the creature roamed in the deep darkness of the forest that not even the alicorns had reached. It was safe, there was plenty to eat. For years, it had ignored it until it couldn't anymore. There were no ponies for miles and the Monster Hunter had been shaken off its tail as it learned to avoid other ponies and their settlements. It slips into the trees. It growls pleased hearing nothing but nature singing its praise to the sun. A woodland creature was startled from its bush. The creature snaps its jaws and gives chase, chasing it deeper into the forest. The forest it settled in would many years later be called the Everfree Forest. So thick was the forest and so full of dangerous life that refused to be tamed that for 1,000 years no pony had ventured. It was satisfied. At least it thought it was satisfied. In the creature's mind there was a need that was unfulfilled.

Unknown to the creature, it was a social creature. Despite what other ponies had thought of it, it wasn't a monster. It was a pony. Ponies are very social beings of Equestria. Friendship between one another is highly valued. There was even was a unicorn pony that became an alicorn representing friendship. How fortunate for this strange pony-creature that this princess of friendship lived right next door to the Everfree Forest in Ponyville.

Will this princess extend a hoof of friendship to this strange pony-creature?

It was only a matter of time…


End file.
